


Lean on Me

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [22]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blood, Deadlock McCree, Graphic Description, M/M, Serious Injuries, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: McCree never could mind his own business but maybe that isn't such a bad thing when it leads him to an injured man who might just change his life.





	1. Let Me Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: An older but still in deadlock McCree saves a young Hanzo after a rival gang chops Hanzo’s legs off, Hanzo knows the Shimada clan won’t want him back, so McCree nurses him back to health with lots of hugs and soft touches and kin words, once Hanzo is recovered and fitted with prosthetics he asks if he can reward his handsome saviour with a kiss, McCree obliges, and McCree leaves deadlock to start a new life with Hanzo.   
> AGES! Hanzo is 19 and McCree is 37, they are both legal and consenting adults in their own countries as well as the country where the author lives.

McCree hummed to himself as he picked his way through the abandoned hospital, there were many places like this since the Omnic Crisis, places that despite the years hadn’t been fully rebuilt or had just been abandoned. McCree was more than familiar with such buildings, there were more of them in the West but even here in Japan there were a few. The signs were all he needed to point him towards the medicine stores, he just needed to grab some supplies and be on his way after all. The smell of death saturated the place, not everyone had managed to get out when things kicked off and places like this were obvious targets for bombs, it was a smell that didn’t bother him though, so he pushed forward, humming as he went.

 

Following the signs he found the room he needed, kicking open the long since stuck shut door. Plucking his hat off his head he placed it on the counter beside him as he walked into the room, swinging his pack down off his shoulder and placing it a counter as well as he starter rifling through the cabinets. Picking up bottles and shaking them to check if they even had pills in them. Then came checking the expiration date, not long left but still, enough to see them till they got back to the west. “Diuretics? Ohh furosemide, check.” He mused out loud to himself as he threw the pills into his pack. “Blood thinners? Hmmmm.” He frowned for a moment shifting to another store unit, pushing bottles out of the way. “Ah ha! Warfarin, check.” He threw the bottle he’d retrieved into the pack. “annnd vasodilators. Nifedipine, that’s a check.” He grinned proud of himself as he fished yet another set of medication out, adding that to his pack before going back to looking around. “Now where are the pain killers?” He asked himself as he pushed yet more bottle and vials around, grabbing up any name he recognised and adding it to the pack, once happy with his haul he secured the pack and slung it back over his shoulder, picking his hat back up he made his way out of the room and down the hall, kicking open another room, where the equipment was stored.  Routing around he grabbed any sealed needles and vials he could find, along with random assortments of useful items like gauze, antiseptics, saline and sutures.

 

With the extra items McCree set off out of the hospital, taking a different path than he came in through, heading out through the ward, it was always worth checking rooms for the odd thing left behind. The first set of rooms didn’t have anything worth taking, random personal items that were better left with the skeletal remains of the patient that had died there in the bed. Some rooms had extra medication in, which he would grab, some had cigarettes or even a cigar or two, which got stashed away in his pack as well. When his pack started to get full McCree decided that it was best to just leave, he could always send someone into do a sweep of all the rooms another day.

 

Walking down the dirty corridors he hummed to himself, eyes hidden below the rim of his hat but still looking around, searching for any threat or anything worth stopping for. He was almost out of the ward when such a thing appeared. A faint thud, as if a window was closing. One of the room doors was closed but what caught his interest was the scuff marks in the grime before the door, something or _someone_ had been dragged in there recently. Drawing his trusty revolver, Peacekeeper, McCree edged towards to the door, standing stock still outside it for a moment, listening. There were no sounds coming from inside. He slowly grasped the handle, turning it and frowning when it didn’t just swing open. Something was blocking it from the inside. With a huff he pushed off the wall, giving the door a kick just by the handle. The door budged slightly but didn’t open. Raising an eyebrow he peered through the gap, there was something big in the way of the door it seemed. Placing his pack down beside the door McCree backed up a bit before darting forward, shoulder barging the door. It flew open under the pressure and McCree caught himself on the door, grunting at the thick smell of blood filling the room.

 

The room itself was lit with electronic lanterns, a cabinet had been shoved against the door and the window was held shut from the outside. A quick glance around the room let Jesse find the course of the smell. There on the bed in the centre of the room was a body, breathing shallow. The clean, fresh sheets beneath the figure were stained red with the blood pooling from their legs. McCree groaned in disgust at the sight, they’re legs were cut off at the knees and he was certain that the two _things_ in the corner of the room were the severed legs. This wasn’t his business, this didn’t have anything to do with McCree and he turned away, closing his eyes tightly as he told himself he couldn’t help them, they didn’t have long left. Stepping back out into the hall he picked up his pack, slinging it back over his shoulder he started off down the corridor.

 

He got halfway down the stairs leading to the atrium before he stopped, hanging his head and groaning. “Fucking hell McCree, yer a killer, get a grip. He’s nobody to ya.” He chided himself but still, glanced over his shoulder back towards the wards. He swore the response his mind gave him was in a soft and familiar female voice. ‘A strangers just a friend ya haven’t made yet.’ He groaned and turned around and running back to the room, grabbing the doorframe he swing himself into the room to see the figure still there, breathing even slower. He cursed and darted to the bed, dropping his pack onto the bed he wrenched it open, pulling out two tourniquet’s, he was quick to fasten them around the persons thighs, pulling as hard as he could to stop the blood flowing and hopefully stop them bleeding out. Looking around he saw a metal bed pan, quickly digging out his hand held blow touch, thankful he’d brought it just encase for breaking into shit.

 

He tore off some of the bed sheets, wrapping it around his metal hand before grabbing the bedpan, holding the torch to it, eyes continually darting back to the figure on the bed as he waited. As soon as the metal was glowing with heat he placed the torch aside and pressed the bedpan to one of the stubs. The figure jolted, pain shooting through their system and waking them up, a scream filled the air and McCree cursed, pinning the other with an arm across their hips he continued to press the metal in short bursts against he wound, trying to burn all the flesh closed. He growled as he felt hands clawing at him. “Stop that!” He snapped, glaring at the other as he pulled away the bedpan and lifted his arm from their waist, grabbing the person by the chin he forced them to look at him. “I’m trying ta save you ‘ere, so less claws.” He growled, surprised to get a shaky nod from the other. “Good.” He huffed grabbing the torch again and heating up the bedpan again, noticing the man’s eyes never leaving the metal, fear clouding his gaze as it turned white hot. Putting down the torch again he offered the man his flesh hand. “’ere hold on as tight as ya need.” He said, thankful when two functioning hands grasped his own. McCree curled over him, pinning him again but still holding his hands as he pressed the metal against the still bleeding leg. The screams were more muffled, McCree didn’t need to look to know the younger was biting his lip but he had to focus, so he just held his hands tighter and carried on cauterizing the wounds. Once the stumps were finally seared shut the other fell back with a soft whimper as McCree threw the ruined bedpan aside. “Need ta get ya outta here.” He said simply, glancing about, the elevator wasn’t working so he’d have to carry the other out. “Imma pick ya up now, no panicking ya got me?” Another slowly nod was the response and McCree nodded back, closing his pack and putting it over a shoulder, before slipping one arm around the others back, the other near the tourniquets. Hoisting the other up he grunted, adjusting his grip slightly before turning and striding out of the room. “Can ya reach up, got a communicator in ma ear, need ta get word I’m heading out.” The man shakily lifted a hand, weakly reaching around the side of McCree’s face, fingers finally coming to rest over the communicator resting there. He pressed the button as McCree kept walking. “I’m on ma way out now, got an injured fella?” He glanced down at the other who nodded slightly. “Yea, injured fella, transport better be waiting an’ have a bed waitin’, IV and all prepped.” He nodded at the man who let his hand fall away from the button, falling heavily on his own chest.

“Got that boss, Palmer and Minnie’ll be out front waiting.” Came the response and McCree grinned as he strode forward, though he was careful of the man in his arms.

 

When he got out of the dilapidated hospital he grinned to see Minnie loading his bike into an old beat up pick up and Palmer leaning against a black truck, the back doors open and waiting. “Fancy meetin’ ya’ll here.” McCree said with a smirk as he walked over, Minnie snorting and rolling her eyes.

“Trust you to stop for a damsel in distress.” She teased and McCree smirked.

“I got a weakness for pretty things.” He said simply as he climbed into the back of the truck, placing the man carefully down on the stretcher waiting in there. “Gonna strap ya in now, so ya don’t bump about whilst we drive.” He told the man as he pulled the straps over his chest and hips. The man just stared up at him blearily and McCree frowned. “Palmer, get us back fast.” He snapped, the two who’d been hovering and assuming the banter would continue snapped to attention, Minnie climbing into her pick up as Palmer got into the truck. McCree shut the trucks doors just as they pulled away.

 

Settling himself beside the man McCree watched him with a frown. “What ya blood type sugar? We gonna need ta get more inta ya.” The man looked up at him with bleary eyes and McCree sighed, wondering if he’d even get an answer.

“AB…” Came the weak response, McCree nodded and tapped his communicator.

“We got any AB’s on base?” He asked before taking his hand away from the communicator, gently brushing his flesh fingers over the man’s temple. “Gonna look after ya sugar.” He smiled before glancing to Palmer in the driver’s seat and sneering at his grin.

“No AB’s here boss, but you and Emma are O negative, that’s universal.” McCree nodded slightly, humming in thought. Pressing the button he replied.

“Be ready ta take from me when we get in.” He said before turning his attention back to the man. “Ya got a name?” He asked, smirking slightly as the man nodded. “Gonna share?” He added, eyes crinkling with humour.

“Hanzo…” McCree glanced around the truck, plucking up a bottle of water off to the side, checking the date and seal before cracking it open.

“’ere Hanzo, take a sip, it’ll help ya throat.” He slipped a hand under Hanzo’s head as he spoke, lifting him slightly as he brought the bottle to his lips. Hesitantly Hanzo leant forward the rest of the way, taking a tentative sip of the water, not letting himself drink too much at once, knowing that was a bad idea. McCree pulled the bottle back after a few seconds letting Hanzo swallow down what had collected in his mouth. “I’m McCree an’ our charming driver is Palmer.”

“Howdy!” Palmer called back as McCree grinned at Hanzo.

“We’re gonna look after ya now Hanzo, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing.” He said as he brought the bottle back to Hanzo’s lips to let him drink some more.

 

The drive back to the temporary base was mercifully quick and the flurry of action once they arrived quickly had Hanzo in an improvised medical room, quickly hocked up to an IV, his legs being cleaned and bandaged by a woman in a lab coat whilst a young man with extensive facial scaring set up the tubes to siphon away McCree’s blood and feed it into Hanzo. McCree sat silently in the chair he’d been ushered into, letting his medical team buzz around them, his gaze on the sleeping woman in the only other bed in the room.

“Boss?” The man with scars spoke to him and McCree looked over with a grin.

“Howdy Irvin, what can I do fer ya?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. The man just grunted and pointed to the bag McCree still had. “Right.” He chuckled gently and handed it over to the other before settling more comfortably into the chair.

 

Checking on the woman again he smiled to see her awake, slowly sitting up. Lifting his free hand he waved at her and she smiled and waved back. “Picked up another one?” She asked, the voice he’d heard in his head before now reaching his ears and he laughed gently.

“Ya know what they say about strangers and friends.” She grinned and hummed in response, settling against her pillows. McCree was happy to let the sounds of the medical room wash over him as he looked back to Hanzo, watching him as the medical team stabilized him.

 


	2. Don't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo doesn't see how his life can go on and Jesse doesn't see why it should end.

It took several days for Hanzo to get stabilized and in that time McCree had to stay in the make shift med ward, only stepping out into the corridor to smoke, he was needed to be there to offer up his blood as and when it was needed. Through most of it Hanzo was unconscious, leaving McCree to talk to the woman in the other bed or the medical team. Once the man was stable enough to not be near constantly put under McCree was free to leave the room but decided against it, waiting instead for the man to wake up again.

 

McCree had dragged his chair over to the woman’s bedside, smiling at her as she slowly sat up, Jesse reaching over to fluff her pillows up without even thinking about it. She smiled and shook her head fondly at his actions. “How’s the rest treatin’ ya _boss_?” She asked with a grin, holding back a giggle as she called him boss. “Itching to shoot someone yet?” She asked as she leant back against the pillows. McCree huffed, flicking one of her braids.

“Now ya know I don’t like ya callin’ me that Em.” There was no bite to his tone though, only humour, she simply stuck her tongue out in return. “Don’t know how ya do this, I’m going up the wall stayin’ in ‘ere.” He huffed, leaning back in his chair, kicking his legs out before him.

“Ya heard Doris, yer free ta go now our new friend doesn’t need ya blood no more.”  McCree just shrugged, glancing over his shoulder to Hanzo’s resting form.

“Still got to talk to him. No time like the present ya know?” He looked back to her and grinned before amending his statement. “Well no time like when he wakes up.” That got a gentle laugh from Emma and a roll of her eyes.

 

“When we headed home?” She asked as she looked around the room, she didn’t like the room she was set up in here, no windows for her own safety but that did mean she couldn’t see outside. McCree hummed in thought, reaching over to take one of her hands in his.

“As soon as I get shit sorted with him, can’t jus’ leave him to die after we went ta so much trouble to save ‘im ya know?”  He grinned at her, squeezing her hand gently in his as she shrugged slightly.

“We know some people who’d be cruel enough ta do that.” She pointed and he frowned, eyes falling to their joined hands.

“I never wanted this life fer ya Em...” he spoke quietly, he couldn’t let anyone other than her see weakness, even if his gang was better than it used to be and wouldn’t shoot him for it, he had appearances to keep up. Slowly Emma sat up, wrapping her free arm around his neck, hugging him close.

“Jesse, we don’t get ta choose the hand we’re dealt. We just got ta play it an’ considering our shit cards, you’ve done great by me.” McCree laughed gently, adjusting so she was tucked against his shoulder, prosthetic arm wrapping around her back.

“I swear, you’ve got the world’s best poker face considerin’ yer hand.” He joked and she grinned.

“Wonder if I mighta learned that from my big brother, huh?” she giggled at the gentle hum he gave in response. Rubbing his prosthetic hand up and down her back before pulling away, pushing her to settle back against the pillows.

“I don’t know no shitty brother that would teach his sister ta gamble.” He grinned as she laughed, arms wrapping around her stomach.

“An’ ma name ain’t Emma McCree.” She replied once she calmed down, causing Jesse to laugh as he settled back into his chair.

“Well shit, ma whole life is a lie.” Emma snorted as she laughed, Jesse grinned watching her, content to sit and talk to her for hours, or at least until the man behind him woke up.

 

Emma was the one to notice, stopping midsentence and nodding towards the bed behind McCree, he glanced over his shoulder and grinned to see Hanzo slowly waking up, bleary eyes opening and closing as he pushed towards consciousness. Quietly McCree got up, kissing Emma’s forehead gently before dragging his chair over to Hanzo’s bedside, sitting down and waiting for him to wake up properly whilst Emma behind him grabbed a book to pretend to read and act like she wasn’t eavesdropping.

 

Jesse waited quietly for Hanzo to finally focus on him, a grin plastered across his face, arms folded lazily over his chest as he slouched in his chair. “Howdy pardner.” He greeted once Hanzo finally looked at him. “Remember where ya are?” he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, watching as Hanzo nodded his head slightly, his mouth opening slightly as if to speak but only a hoarse croak came out. McCree chuckled gently and grabbed the pitcher of water from his bed side, pouring out a glass. “Here, just like the truck.” Just like before McCree slipped one hand behind his head, lifting his head up enough that he could drink and brought the glass to his lips, waiting whilst Hanzo slowly drank down the liquid.

 

Once the glass was empty he refiled it but put it aside, casually picking up a disposable bedpan and placing it on the bedside. “Jus’ encase, some of the stuff we’ve pumped inta ya might disagree with you drinking fer now.” He explained at the raised brow he’d gotten. “Now how about ya tell me how a pretty little thang like you ended up in a place like that?” Jesse spoke casually but there was the commanding edge he used when ordering his gang about there. Hanzo huffed and looked the other way. Jesse glared but before he could react Hanzo spoke.

“You should have left me to die.” That made Jesse freeze, Emma frowned but continued to pretend to read.

“Why’s that?” McCree aske simply, sitting up properly in his chair, Hanzo’s hands balled into fists at his side.

“I am dead either way. My family will not take me back and I cannot live like this.”

“How old are ya?” Hanzo glanced over at McCree confused at the question but Jesse just stared, raising an eyebrow, waiting.

“19…” The answer was reluctant and Jesse’s frown only deepened.

“Yer only 19 and yer giving up?” He asked, raising a brow at the younger. “Ya know how lucky ya are?” Hanzo’s glare only spurred Jesse on. “Lemme tell ya, the fuckers that did this ta ya just so happened to leave you in the hospital I was in. Lucky. I happened to have the stuff needed to save yer life on me. Lucky. My sister here and I happen to have blood which can be given ta ya. Lucky. I have a crack fuckin’ medical team who’ve been working round the clock to save yer ass. Lucky as shit, but no, go ahead, give up.” He scowled at him, his eyes narrowed. Hanzo squirmed under his gaze, looking down at the white sheets below him.

“You do not understand… I will not survive. I am sorry you had to waste resources on me.” Jesse growled quietly and sat forward.

“Explain it ta me then cos I see a shit tonna ways you live for years to come.” He pointed out and Hanzo glared again before wilting under the harsh gaze of the elder.

“My family will not allow me to return to them, if they do not kill me for bringing them shame I will be turned out onto the streets, where my legs will get infected and I will either die from that or from someone trying to take what I might be able to beg for.” He spoke quietly, recoiling when a hand came to rest over one of his. Jesse didn’t flinch though.

“Yer assuming I’m jus’ gonna abandon ya now yer stable.” McCree pointed out and Hanzo laughed bitterly, looking at him with eyes that made Jesse’s heart ache.

“Why wouldn’t you? Unless… I cannot pay you back, I have no money and am now…” he growled, looking at where his legs used to be. “Useless. I do not even have my bow anymore.” Jesse held his prosthetic hand out in front of Hanzo.

“Ya lost ye legs, big deal. You new ones and don’t give me the money bullshit cos I ain’t lettin’ ya go till I know yer gonna be able to survive on yer own.” Jesse was sure he heard a gentle laugh from behind him but chose to ignore it in favour of the shocked expression from the man on the bed before him. “The worlds an ugly place Hanzo, ain’t no sense takin’ away something as beautiful as you.” That earned him a snort from Emma and a blush from Hanzo.

 

Hanzo knocked Jesse’s hand aside and sighed gently. “It is not like I have a choice.” He muttered ruefully and McCree huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“Ya do, take ma help willingly or fight me. Either way, I’m seeing ya back ta full health sugar.” He said with a grin and a nod, kicking back to slouch in his chair again. “That bein’ said, it do mean ya gotta come with us to America.” Hanzo looked at him slowly, raising an eyebrow, causing McCree to chuckle. “We obviously ain’t from round here. We’re set up in America, jus’ here on a business trip.” Jesse wouldn’t make him leave the country if he didn’t want to but he would have to set up care for him if he insisted on staying, so he hoped the young man wouldn’t fight him on this.

“Very well…” Jesse breathed a sigh of relief at that before grinning brightly. “They don’t all speak like you right?” He asked, a small smirk toying at his own lips, with that Emma broke out into a fit of laughter, clutching at her stomach.

“He’s a keeper Jess!” She gasped out between laughs, taking deep breaths to settle herself whilst Jesse just grinned. “Naw, Jesse there’s a special breed, not everyone speaks like a hick. Jus’ a fewwa us.” McCree couldn’t help the chuckle at her words, shaking his head slightly.

“Ya know that whole ruining my image thang ya love doin’ Em? How ‘bout ya don’t.” He glanced over his shoulder to see her stick her tongue out at him but go back to her pretend reading. “That there’s ma baby sister, Emma. Don’t pay her no mind, she’s got a right mouth on her only cos she can’t hurt a fly.” Jesse explained as he turned back to Hanzo, ignoring her indignant huff.

 

McCree slowly got up, stretching out lazily before plodding over to Emma’s bed, kissing her forehead again. “Well, I need to go get some fresh air and a smoke. I’ll drop on by once plans are set for the trip home, yea?” She nodded settling into her bed, putting the book aside. As Jesse strolled out he let his fingers brush along the end of Hanzo’s bed and smiled at him.

 

Hanzo slowly looked over to Emma who was laying looking at the ceiling. “What’s botherin’ ya?” She asked, feeling his gaze on her.

“This room, the equipment. It’s all for you?” He asked and she nodded, turning her head to face him.

“I’ve got some pretty shitty illnesses. Not gonna bore you with the details but I’m pretty much living on borrowed time an’ Jesse has fought for every second I’ve had to keep me alive. 36 years is a long time fightin’ ya know.” Hanzo blinked in surprise, before looking down, guilt clouding his features.

“and I said I should have been left…” He muttered and Emma sighed gently.

“Don’t get him wrong, Jess ain’t some fluffy guy who things all life is precious. He just hates seeing people give up. We only get one life, might as well make the most of it.” Hanzo looked up at her slowly, surprised to see a smile.

“Just what do you two do?” He asked a bit shocked and she laughed gently before lifting a finger and pressing it to her lips.

“Now isn’t that a question.” She giggled as she settled back onto her bed, a smirk on her lips as she closed her eyes, leaving Hanzo in shock on the bed beside her.


	3. Another place, a change of pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to America wasn't as bad as Hanzo thought it would be.

“When you said you’d be back when the details are set, I thought it might take a little longer ya know.” Emma chided her brother as she was moved into her wheel chair, Flynn and Doris flittering about her hooking her up to her support systems so she could spend the journey back in good health. McCree chuckled gently as he wheeled a second chair over, setting it beside Hanzo’s bed.

“Seems ya were the only one rearing ta go. Minnie’s had the plain waiting fer some time now.” McCree offered with a shrug, kicking the breaks into place on the chair.

“Minnie just doesn’t like being on the ground.” Flynn chipped in and Emma giggled, glancing back up at him.

“Like you don’t like being in the air?” She teased, sticking her tongue out at him, earning her a huff as he continued setting her up for the journey. “Aww come on now darlin’ don’t be like that.” She giggle and Flynn rolled his eyes.

“I’m not being like anything, just making sure we don’t have a repeat of Serbia.” He said with a smirk, it was Emma’s turn to huff and fold her arms over her chest. Thought Doris grabbed an arm and pulled it back to put her IV in place.

 

Jesse laughed at the display before shaking his head and turning to Hanzo. “Ya ready sugar?” He asked with a grin, Hanzo eyed him and the chair hesitantly.

“I’m going in that…” He asked quietly and Jesse nodded slightly, reaching over slowly to pat Hanzo’s forearm.

“We can get you a bed for on the plane but fer now, it’s a chair.” Hanzo looked down at his missing legs, a frown forming before he nodded, slowly pushing himself up. McCree stepped over, waiting as Irvin unhooked the IV bag from the stand and brought it around the bed. When Irvin nodded Jesse stepped up to the side of the bed.

 

Hesitantly Hanzo lifted his arms up when Jesse leant down, wrapping an arm around his back, the other slipping under the remnants of his legs. Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree’s neck, his face flushing as McCree easily hefted him up off the bed. Straightening up Jesse smirked at the young man in his arms. “Fancy meeting ya here.” He barely stopped himself laughing as he spoke, the rest of the occupants of the room weren’t so, a mixture of laughter and groans of disgust reached his ears but the brighter flush and Hanzo hiding his face against Jesse’s chest had his focus. Turning slowly Jesse leant down carefully putting him down again. Getting out of the way so Irvin could attach the IV bag to the chair.

 

 “Everythin’ all set?” McCree asked looking over to Flynn and Doris. Doris looked over, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

“We were finished over here whilst you were busy flirting with my patient, Boss.” She snarked, Hanzo was thankful his back was to the group as his face only got redder. Jesse didn’t have that grace.

“Oh? Cos ya usually take forever an’ a day ta do anything Doris ma dear.” He retorted with a grin, hands coming to rest on his hips, watching as his chief medic rolled her eyes and checked Flynn had all of Emma’s bags before grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.

“I’ll take Emma out to the van, when you’re ready, we’ll see you outside?” She smile sweetly as she wheeled Emma out of the room, the woman in the chair clutching her stomach as she laughed. Flynn laughed as he followed behind.

“I’d say you got maybe 10 more minutes of flirting before she comes back in looking for you, boss.” He winked at him and Jesse smirked.

“There’s a lot I can do in 10 minutes Flynn.” He said with a wink, Irvin groaned in disgust and grabbed the rest of the bags containing medical equipment that hadn’t already been taken out and left the room.

 

Jesse turned to look as Hanzo who was hiding his face in his hands and Jesse actually felt bad. He rubbed the back on his neck gently and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that sugar, jus’ how we are ya know?” He crouched down beside Hanzo’s chair, placing a hand on one of the arms. Hanzo slowly lowered his hands, his face and neck flushed bright red.

“If it wasn’t obvious before you are not from around here, it certainly would be by now.” He said weakly and Jesse chuckled again, looking at the ground. “Not that that is a bad thing.” Hanzo added, placing a hand on top of Jesse’s. The elder looked up and grinned at that.

“Yer a real treat ya know Hanzo?” He smirked, winking at the younger before getting up, walking around behind the chair to wheel Hanzo out.  

 

Meeting the others outside, McCree helped get Hanzo into the van designed to take wheelchairs, strapping him in next to Emma before perching himself on the seat across from them. “Not a long ride to the hanger.” Emma said as Hanzo adjusted himself as best he could in the chair. He nodded slightly.

“Nervous flyer?” McCree asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, Hanzo quickly shook his head.

“Restless… I normally walk around during flights.” He said simply, looking down at his stumps again. Jesse leant forward, placing a hand on Hanzo’s thigh.

“Anything I can do ta help darlin’?” Hanzo shook his head slightly, looking down at his lap, Jesse gently squeezed his thighs. “If ya think of anything I can do fer ya jus’ let me know okay?” Hanzo glanced up at McCree before nodding slightly, neither noticing Emma pretending to wretch beside them, though Palmer up front noticed and snorted. Slowly Jesse tore his gaze from Hanzo to look over to Emma who smiled sweetly at him. “Lookin’ forward to getting home?” He asked with a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes before smirking.

“Oh fer sure, looking forward to hours of long and fucking bangin’ sex with Maria, make sure it’s nice an’ loud so ya can hear from ya room.” Jesse pulled a face as Emma giggled and tipped her head to the side. “Ya know I’ve been lookin’ inta that Japanese bondage thing while we been here, Shibari? Is it shibari?” She turned her head to Hanzo, one look at Jesse squirming and Emma’s wicked grin was enough to prompt Hanzo to play along. He nodded and smiled politely.

“Yes, that is correct. If it is your first time trying such a thing might I suggest using ribbons to bind? It is easier to break should something go wrong.” Emma nodded, humming in agreement, seeming to be paying rapt attention.

“Oh come on, don’t encourage her.” Jesse groaned and Hanzo smirked, leaning an elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his chin on his palm.

“I am just trying to make sure your sister doesn’t get hurt, I would hate for her and her Maria to get into a situation that would require someone to help them undo their binds.” That had Jesse pale and Emma bite her lip to hold back a laugh. “Might I also suggest starting with just arm bindings? It can be very pleasurable to give such control away and is easy to undo for first timers.” Emma nodded and smiled kindly.

“Thank you so much Hanzo. I’ll make sure ta find some nice ribbons to bind Maria up nice and proper with.” Hanzo grinned as Jesse groaned in disgust, hiding his face with his hat.

“Ya’ll are the worst…” He muttered and Emma giggled, winking at Hanzo who grinned back.

“And you’ve got this for the whole flight.” Hanzo pointed out sweetly, Emma snorting and tilting her head to the side and Jesse peered over the brim of his hat.

“An’ we ain’t gonna let ya sleep a wink.” Jesse groaned, slouching in his seat and hiding his face again.

 

The short remainder of the journey went by in mostly silence, Jesse pretending not to know the other two were there and they had to keep themselves from laughing. Despite their theats Emma and Hanzo did leave Jesse alone for the flight, mostly because they spent a large portion of the journey asleep, it was the best way to pass the time and Jesse had to spend most his time in the cockpit with Minnie anyway, whilst the med team and Palmer stayed with Hanzo and Emma making sure they were okay.

 

By the time they touched down in America Hanzo was awake again and getting fidgety in his bed and Emma was starting to wake up. McCree came out of the cockpit, Minnie in toe as the med team started filtering about Emma again, moving her back to her wheelchair. McCree leant down, kissing her forehead before she was moved into the chair and wheeled away. He nodded to the members of his gang that filed onto the plane to gather the stuff to be moved onto base. Jesse grinned as he came to Hanzo’s bedside. “If ya’d rather not go back in the chair I can carry ya to yer new room.” He offer and Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “We got a hanger right near the base fer ya know, convenience.” Hanzo rolled his eyes and simply lifted his arms up again. Jesse chuckled and unhooked the IV from the stand and placing it in one of Hanzo’s hands before lifting the younger up again.

 

“What do you do?” Hanzo asked, looking up at McCree as he was carried off the plane, Jesse smirked down at him as he stepped out into the sun light. Hanzo lifted the hand not holding his IV up to cover his eyes from the blinding sun.

“Welcome ta my little corner of New Mexico sugar.” McCree drawled as he walked towards a large building complex across the tarmac. “Or as it’s more commonly known, Deadlock headquarters.” He smirked as he kept his head high and walked forward. Hanzo blinked a few times processing that before literally spluttering.

“Y-you what?” He managed to get out and McCree chuckled, peering down at him.

“I’m Jesse McCree, leader of Deadlock. Didn’t ya know darlin’?”

“Oh shit…” Hanzo muttered and Jesse laughed, adjusting the younger in his arms.

“Don’t worry now doll, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Hanzo nodded slightly, berating himself internally for not realising sooner that the Jesse McCree who had saved him just happened to be Jesse McCree, one of the world’s most infamous crime lords.

 

It didn’t seem to add up though, how this dorky and almost cute man could be the very same one who climbed the ranks of the gang in his teens, even slaughtering the gang’s previous boss and taking power himself. When Overwatch came for them years ago he’d stood strong and faced them down, somehow managing to stand against them and rebuild what they had manage to destroy, he’d even built it up stronger. Jesse McCree was a name Hanzo should have recognised instantly but he didn’t and he cursed himself for it, even more sure he was a shame to his family now.

 

Hanzo was pulled from his thoughts as he was put down on a bed. Blinking in surprise he looked up to see McCree’s smiling face looking down at him. “I’ve got ta get things sorted now we’re back but if ya need anything just press that button by ya bed and one of the med team will come through yea?” Hanzo nodded slightly watching as Jesse straightened up and grinned.

 

As the elder made his way towards the door Hanzo pushed himself up. “Jesse!” he called out, without really thinking about it. McCree turned and tilted his head to the side, smiling far too kindly for a gang leader. “Thank you.” Hanzo looked down at his lap, not sure what else to say, still Jesse smiled gently.

“Yer welcome Hanzo, now rest up. I’ll swing by later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be shorter... like I intended it to be like 4 chapters long... The hell is happening?


End file.
